Solo escuchame
by Missis Darcy
Summary: ¿Por qué no me llama? Y si Angela tenía razón le entregue mi virginidad y ahora me deja.. No no podía ser cierto el me ama.. ¿Pero si me ama por que no me busca? Desde hace cuatro semanas el no me busca


"**Solo escúchame"**

¿Por qué no me llama? Y si Angela tenía razón le entregue mi virginidad y ahora me deja.. No no podía ser cierto el me ama.. ¿Pero si me ama por que no me busca?

Desde hace cuatro semanas el no me busca

Tirada en mi cama llorando y reviviendo cada segundo que pase con él, cada momento maravilloso.

Todos decían que éramos el uno para el otro... Entonces ¿Por qué me dejo?.

Quizá no sea le decisión correcta pero por el momento era lo0 mejor para mi.. o meso creia.

De un salto me levante de la cama, tome mi valija y empecé a llenar de todo lo que encontraba. Cuando termine solo deje las fotografías que tenia de él y mías.

**Primera Foto **La recordaba con claridad era en el cumpleaños de Alice. El estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de tela negro. Con su indomable cabello y la sonrisa que se fue desgastando.

**Segunda Foto: **¿Cómo no recordar nuestro primer baile?. Alice lo habia obligado a ir con Rosalíe y a mí con Emmet. Edward se mostro molesto casi toda la fiesta hasta que me acerque a preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Entonces el dijo "Baila conmigo" no pude negarme. Lo pise unas tres veces peor él no se quejo. Fue mágico y al final de la noche hubo una nueva pareja Emmet y Rosalíe.

**Tercera Foto: **Esta era la que más me encantaba. Ambos estábamos recostados en nues... En su prado, abrazados.

Las otras fotos me iban a hacer mas daño. Las deje ahí tome las tres fotos y las fui cambiando. Me di cuenta de algo.

A medida que las fotos cambiaban lso ojos de Edward iban perdiendo su brillo. ¿Era yo la causante de eso?

Por supuesto que no.

Baje las escaleras para ver a Charlie sentado en el sofá durmiendo. Le escribí una nota.

_**Papá perdóname necesito irme de aquí... Necesito un tiempo para mí. Iré con mamá a Phoenix. Necesito el calor y eso es algo que Forks no me dará. Te visitare pronto. Te quiero**_

_**Bella**_

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo Sali de la casa. Mi taxi ya estaba afuera, le di las direcciones y pronto termine en Port Ángeles.

Tenía que convencerme que era lo mejor. El me hacia daño. Mi corazón ya no puede más. Alejarme era la solución perfecta.

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas esperemos que asi sea.

-Pasajeros del Vuelo 180 por favor abordar por la puerta seis-anunciaron por el alto parlante.

Era ahora o nunca.

Era como si cada paso que diera me pesara más.

Aborde el avión, mire por la ventanilla.

-Adiós Edward-susurre.

Este era el Adiós definitivo.

/:/

-iHija! Bella pero mírate que hermosa te ves-grito Renne al verme llegar a casa. Solté mi maleta y corrí hacia ella.

Necesitaba un abrazo y ella me lo dio.

Llore llore dejando sacar mi rabia y mi dolor.. Hasta que una perfecta oscuridad me cubrió.

.

.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, la luz que entraba por la ventana me dejaba ciega. Parpadee un par de veces hasta acostumbrarme.

-¿Te sientes mejor Bella?-pregunto Renne tomando mi mano. Otra vez las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. -¿Qué va mal cariño?-pregunto preocupada.

-Hay mama odio Forks... Lo odio iMaldita el día en que me fui a ese pueblo de meirda!-dije.

-No digas eso cariño dime.. ¿Alguien te hizo daño?-

Le relate todo... Todo le conté sobre mis amigas y sobre él.

-Bella no te juzgo por que se que tu no te hubieses entregado a alguien si no lo amaras. Pero míralo de esta manera: Tuvieron su primera vez pero el destino te esta diciendo que el no es para ti. Y eso es porque tiene algo muchísimo mejor para tu futuro- dijo mama limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Yo no quiero un futuro sin el mama-

**Dos meses Después.**

-Mamá voy a salir con Seth-grite tomando mi bolso mientras iba a recibir a Seth, el y yo nos conocimos cuando casi cometo la peor idiotez de mi vida.

_Tres semanas exactas eran desde que deje Forks_

_El dolor no me daba tregua. Mamá trataba de hacer que salga con ella y con Phil a sus entrenamientos pero no tenía ganas._

_-iYa basta Bella! Esto es el colmo. No puedes seguir de esta forma.. ¿Crees que ganas algo aquí acostada llorando? No… no ganas nada. Asi que te levantas de esa cama y te vas a…._

_Me levante de la cama y Sali corriendo descalza.. Camine y camine sin un puto rumbo._

_O eso pensaba yo hasta que vi un puente.. Recordé que mamá m llevaba ahí para poder ver el mar. Era una vista hermosa._

_Pero ino! Yo no quería ver el mar. Corrí hasta ahí. Mis pies me dolían y ardían por lo caliente que estaba la arena._

_Si siempre fue un paisaje hermoso. _

_-Bella no lo hagas iPor mi!-esa voz.. Esa puta voz que me atormentaba desde que lo deje. Estaba harta no quería oírla mas.. Me hacia daño. No sé como pero mis pies cobraron vida propia y subí un pequeño escaloncito que tenia las rendijas del puente. Subí mi pierna por el pasamano y me sostuve con mis manos para aun no lanzarme al vacio. _

_Solo tenia que soltar mis manos y el dolor desaparecería._

_Era mejor para todos._

_El agarre de mis manos perdió fuerza. Sentí como resbalaba poco a poco._

_-iNoooooooo!- oi gritar a alguien una cálida mano tomo la mía. Abrí los ojos ahí estaba un chico muy guapo._

_-Suéltame-grite solo el me sostenía mi cuerpo ya estaba en el aire… Joder me sentía mal.. la altura me asustaba._

_-No por favor ayúdame no te vayas a soltar iSube!-grito._

_¿De verdad esto era lo que quería? Ser una loco suicida. INo! El no merecía esto._

_Di órdenes a mi cuerpo para subir. El me ayudo. Cuando me encontré en una superficie plana me aferre a el._

_Llore pero estas eran lagrimas de despidida_

_De despedida hacia todos esos recuerdos que me lastimaban._

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos- dijo esa voz sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-No creo que valgan tanto.. ¿Nos vamos?-dije alargando mi mano y tomando la suya.

-Si.. Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo emocionado.

Y si fue la sorpresa más bonita de mi vida.

Seth y Jacob habían organizado mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Hoy cumplía 19 años.

Amaba pasar tiempo con ellos eran tan divertidos.. Y hacían que el dolor desapareciera..

Al principio no le agrade a Jake digo… creo que le molestaba que Seth pasara tanto tiempo conmigo.

Pero le aclare que yo no lo veía de ese modo.

Asi que ipor fin! El novio de Seth me acepto

Pasada las once pm llegue a mi casa.

Iba a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua cuando vi un papel colgado arriba de el teléfono.

**Llama Alice. Es urgente**

Eso era lo que Renne escribió ¿Por qué si ella fie la primera que me dijo que me alejara de todo lo que me relacionara a él me decía que la llame?

iMi enana! ¿Estaría bien?

No dejaría que el estúpido de Edward me alejara de mis amigos.

No la llame en ese momento estaba cansada asi que me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente ya tenía hecho mi equipaje. Le habia dicho a mama que extrañaba a todos. Se mostro indecisa al momento de aceptar.. Sabia que era por el peor le asegure que no me afectaría más.

iForks como te habia extrañado!

Los grandes pinos que te daban tanta frescura. Llegue a mi casa- Pero era rar Charlie hoy debería estar en casa. Quizá se fue a pescar con Harry.-

Tome el teléfono y llame a Alice pero no me contesto.

¿Estaría molesta por dejarla?.-….

iNo! Por la culpa de Edward no perderé también a mis amigos.

Tome el coche y conduje hasta la casa de los Cullen´s.

-Buenos dís señorita ¿A quien busca?-pregunto una nueva sirvienta ¿Y Gabriela? Será que Esme despidió a Gabriela.?

-Eh… Hola busco.. busco a Alice.. ¿Esta es la casa de los Cullen´s?-pregunte. Poir fuera seguia igual peor por dentro todo habia cambiado se veía mas… Lugubre.

-Si esta es la señorita Alice esta en su habitación.. La llamare para decrile que..

-No no se moleste ella me espera soy su mejor amiga-dije entrando.. Algo no estaba bien. Esme jamas dejaría que su casa estuviese asi.

Subí los escalones y juro que casi me pierdo.

Golpee la puerta de la habitación que era de Alice pero nadie me abrió. ¿Acaso saben que vine y se esconden de mi?.

Todas las demas puertas estaban cerradas excepto la de Edward.

Respire y trate de calmarme, Estaba nerviosa. Ojala Alice este ahí y me explique que esta pasando.

Camine hasta llegar a la puerta no golpee, solo entre.

-Hola- susurro y el mundo se detuvo.. este no era mi Edward. Este era un hombre cansado llenos de ojeras, de ropa desgarbada y con dolor en su mirada. Trato de sonreir pero no lo consiguió.-Viniste-dijo "emocionado"

-Pero tu no lo hiciste me dejaste- era estúpido tratar de tragarme las putas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Corrí ahsta a el y lo abrace… Llore en sus brazos.

Llore por no estar junto a el.

Llore por estos putos Dos meses sin el.

Llore por su abandono.

Pero sobre todo llore por como se veía ahora

-Que.. que te pasa.. dime ¿Qué tienes?-pregunte limpiando sus lagrimas.

-¿No me odias?-pregunto viéndome con miedo.

-iNo! Creo que jamas lo hice solo.. es que pensé que tu ya no me amabas-

-Bella es mejor que te vayas-dijo

-¿Que? iNo! No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que tienes. No voy a dejarte de nuevo. No.. yo no dime .. yo por favor por favor no me alejes-suplique.

-Bella esto no es bueno para ti.

-Cállate solo escúchame Edward solo escuchame-rogue. El asintió –El pensar que dejaste de amarme me lastima, el pensar en tu abandono me desgarra pero mas me desgarra el verte asi. Quizá no fui alguien importante en tu vida peor quiero que sepas que te amo y te amare siempre. Estos meses sin ti han sido un calvario. No hacia nada más que llorar y encerrarme en mi habitación. Entiendo que ya no me ames pero al menos déjame estar contigo.. Solo déjame verte.. Por favor-

-Bella tengo un tumor en la cabeza y yo.. no se si sobreviva. Por favor ahora escúchame tu a mi.

-El 22 de marzo fue el dia mas bello para mi. Era un llamado de Dios para decirme que debía amarte. Yo ya sabia que me oiba a morir y fue egoísta.. Fui un maldito egoísta te quería solo para mi. No entendía como Dios siento dtan bondadoso me mandaba esta enfermedad. Luche contra ella pero era demasiado fuerte. Tenia miedo de acercarme a ti. Y Alice lo sabia asi que se hizo tu amiga. Te juro que trate de alejarme de ti pero no podía… te ignore por meses pero cuando te vi en el cumpleaños de Alice con ese hermoso vestido verde, no pude mas Bella decidi no alejarte de mi y dije que me conformaría con tu amistad, pero luego fuimos al baile y quería matar a mi hermano por el poder bailar contigo pero tu.. tu viniste hacia mi y bailamos. Ese día fue el primer día que verdaderamente empecé a vivir. Hice todo para conquistarte, para amarte como te merecías. Cuando te hice mía por primera vez Bella… supe que no pida seguir lastimándote. No me quedaban más de cuatro meses de vida. No podía dejar que sufrieras y me aleje como un cobarde no conteste el teléfono, no respondí tus cartas porque necesitaba que me odiaras para que cuando me fuera tu no sintieras nada.-dijo el llorando, lo abrace lo abrace muy fuerte.

Lloramos mucho

Éramos dos almas condenadas a la desdicha

Dos corazones rotos

Dos jóvenes enamorados.

-Edward déjame estar contigo hasta que tu.. tu te vayas… por favor te amo Edward-dije besándolo.. Esa noche nos amamos.. Nos amamos como nunca.

.

Lloramos mucho

Éramos dos almas condenadas a la desdicha

Dos corazones rotos

Dos jóvenes enamorados.

-Edward déjame estar contigo hasta que tu.. tu te vayas… por favor te amo Edward-dije besándolo.. Esa noche nos amamos.. Nos amamos como nunca.

/:/

Exactamente dos meses después Edward murio. Pero me dejo el regalo más maravilloso del mundo

Un bebe.. Nuestro Bebé.

Me alegra tanto el haber vuelto a Forks y haberle dicho todo lo que le dije. Porque me dio los dos meses mas maravillosos del mundo.

-Vamos Bella puja 1-2-3-gritaba el doctor. Puje y puje hasta que un llanto lleno toda la habitación.,

La enfermera me paso a mi bebe y lo tuve entre mis brazos.

-Edward tu te llamaras Edward-le dije besando su frente

Si de algo estoy segura es que a veces la vida no da segundas oportunidades. A Edward no se la dio. Pero ambos sabemos que nos amábamos mas alla de la muerte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

**¿Les gusto?**

**DEJAR UN REVIEW ES CASI TAN BUENO COMO TENER UN BEBE DE EDWARD**


End file.
